Sudden Attack
Sudden Attack (Korean: 서든어택) is a free-to-play multiplayer first-person shooter online game developed by the South Korean company, GameHi and moved to Nexon. Gameplay There are two teams in the game, red and blue. Red is the Tanzirilo Independence Force (Silent Fox corps) while blue is the United Great Force (SA Anti-terrorist Police). Teams are then pitched into various types of gameplay matches in different maps such as Deathmatch, Destruction/Bomb Defusal, Capture the flag, or custom call of duties (such as sniper-only, pistol-only or knife-only). Either team must satisfy the conditions, such as defusing the bomb, or successful planting and detonation, or achieving an amount of kills or round wins. A new game mode, Delta Battles, consists of three teams, red, blue and green. Story In 2009, an SA policeman is guided to protect a laboratory. He then sees a top secret file about the United Great Force's nuclear attack on the general population scheduled for 2012. He then is spotted. All the SA soldiers confront him but he fights back and manages to escape. He told everyone and the evidence to it. Then a group of former SA soldiers calling themselves the Tanzirilo Independence Force fight the SA at South Water Defense Port. Hearing about this, people started to join them. Now they have a large army fight for control before the SA launch the nuclear assault. Game modes Currently in Sudden Attack, there are 10 game modes. Assault: Two teams of three players fight. The Red team spawns inside a building and must either kill all Blue team members or survive until the time is up. Blue team spawn at choose-able locations outside a hedge border around the map. The Blue team may activate a radar in the control room in the second floor of the building. Blue team must kill all Red team members before the time is up. Deathmatch: First team to hit the kill goal wins the match. Or the team with most kill when the time expired, wins. Bomb Plantation: A "search-and-destroy" type of game mode. Red team is given the C4 and the Blue team must defuse if it was planted. There are two planting locations in each map available to this mode. If the Red team is Eliminated the game is also won. If time runs out the Blue team wins by Default Siege/Control: The Red Team or Blue Team must control the objective in the middle of the map for the longest. The Game is won if either team successful completes the timer or if they are the last team to have control of the objective when the match time runs out. Capture the Target/Escort: The Blue team must capture the objects on the map and bring them back to the drop zone. The Red team, however, must stop them by any means. Game is successful won if both objects are escorted, or if 1 is escorted and another destroyed. The Red team wins if the targets are not captured and time runs out. Sub Mission/Special Mode: Generally, the point of this game mode is limited. Meaning you are unable to play normally. For example, the map cross counter is a sniper rifle only map meaning only sniper rifles, sidearms and knives are allowed to be used. Another example is the map monkey garden. Where you can only use your knife. Note that when hosting a room it is possible to make normal maps have these rules by going into room settings Touchdown Mode: Both teams try to acquire a target and try to make a touchdown on the enemy's base. Runaway Mode: Red team tries to kill the blue team with a basic knife only. Blue team is only allowed to run away from the red team and is allowed to use grenades. The Blue team must dodge and otherwise avoid the Red teams attacks until the time limit is met. If the Blue team is eliminated before the time limit is exeeded then the red team wins. Headhunt Mode: Everyone can only kill by headshots.If a player shoots the opponent's body, the shooter will be killed instantly, while the opponent re-spawns immediately without counting death score. Big Head Mode: Players begin the game but with a big head. In the game mode, there's a meter on the top of the screen. If a player kills an opponent, his head will become bigger until he/she reach the maximum stage which will make the player become a Head Honcho. Their head will get smaller if they get killed by an opponent. When a player becomes a Head Honcho, he will become invincible and use a toy hammer as a weapon for 15 seconds. Vampire Mode: In this mode, players are randomly chosen to be the Host Vampire and the rest of the players will be the Vampire Hunters. As a Host Vampire, your objective is to kill and turn the Hunters into Vampires. As Hunters, your objective is to kill the Vampires (by using the new vampire hunting weapons) and prevent them from respawning (by using Pile V.H. melee weapon) or just survive until the time is over. Money System There are two types of currencies: Cash and Points. Cash is based on real money and can be charged in exchange for a monetary payment, cell phone billing, or home phone billing. Points can be earned from playing games. Points and cash can be spent at the in-game shop. Points are used for buying weapons. Cash enables the purchase of in-game boosts (i.e. +10% points) and special bonus items, along with special team-specific outfits. Cash and points can also be earned through promotions such as corporate agreements between Netmarble and SK Telecom or KTF where a user can add their cellular phone number to a call list. Category:Nexon Games Category:Action Games